


【卡卡西中心/带卡】二十年来

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 原著线子世代的六火卡- 本来应该是生贺的，但没来得及……非常想在卡老师的生贺里用到「二十年」这个梗，因为今年是连载二十周年嘛，也就是卡卡西这个人物问世的第二十年。从某种意义上来说，是第二十个生日吧~？- 带卡部分隐晦- 一个通篇回忆和对话的慢热小故事，有原创人物





	【卡卡西中心/带卡】二十年来

博人一口气爬到了树上。

“怎么样？”博人说，他利用脚底聚集的查克拉倒吊在树枝上。

“以五岁的水平来说，还不错吧。”佐良娜在树下抱着手，“不过你跟我有什么好炫耀的，我也可以。”说着她也双足用力，蹬着树干迅速的爬到了分枝上。

“那……那这样你也会吗？”博人抬起一只脚，仅靠单足悬在树枝上。

“你小心一点……”佐良娜皱着眉头说。以博人的年纪来说，他已经相当厉害了，他爸爸在他这个年纪恐怕连控制查克拉是什么都不知道。但这毕竟是个需要练习的技巧，头一次凭着单足聚集的查克拉倒吊在树上的博人果然很快就歪歪扭扭的支持不住。

“啊，博人！”佐良娜喊了一声，但博人已经跌了下去。

“可恶——咦？”本以为会重重摔一跤的博人出乎意料的被接住了，他抬头看向对方。“大叔多谢你啊。”

这是个带着斗笠的中年男人，大部分面容被隐藏在斗笠的阴影里，只看得到下巴的一圈胡渣。他穿着简朴的上衣和洗的发旧的垮，腰间别了一把长刀。

“博人你没事吧？”这时佐良娜也从树上跳了下来，她看向那个男人。“你是什么人？我在村子里没有见过你。”她说这句话的时候奶声奶气的，但语气又很严肃，听起来反倒让人觉得可爱。那个男人却没有因此而轻声软语。

“我不是火之国的人。”他硬着声音说，说话的时候他抬起了头，露出一个冷峻而沧桑的眼神。就算是博人和佐良娜这样的孩子，也不禁感受到危险的气息。

“喂大叔，你不像是忍者。”博人退了一步，用手摆出防御的姿势。

“我不是忍者，”那个男人摇摇头。“我是为了找一个人才来到这里……”

“你——是武士吗？”佐良娜突然说，“你带着武士刀。我在书上看到过。”

“曾经是。但自从我失去了只手……我就只是一个浪人了。”他说着把用右手按住了左肩，这时博人和佐良娜才注意到在他的左臂竟然一只义手。

这让博人放松了了一些。“哦，那么大叔你是要找什么人呢？”博人问。

“我要找……一个有写轮眼的人。”他的声音很低沉沙哑，“我听说写轮眼的血继限界来自木叶，所以我就到这里来了。”

“这么说来，你是要找宇智波了？”博人问。“那正好，佐良娜就是宇智波的。”他指了指身后的佐良娜，宇智波家的小姑娘正警惕而好奇的盯着中年男人。

那个男人却皱着眉头说：“什么宇智波？我只知道那个人有红色的眼睛……他们说那是写轮眼。”博人和佐良娜不由大为奇怪。他们听父母说起过第四次忍界大战的往事，不，应该说现在这个时代里没有人不知道四战的罪魁祸首便来自拥有着写轮眼的宇智波一族。「写轮眼」和「宇智波」就像一体两面，居然有人要找拥有写轮眼的人却不知道只有宇智波的族人才拥有这个血继限界。

“写轮眼是我们宇智波一族的血继限界，你既然要找有写轮眼的人，那必然是找宇智波的人了。”佐良娜思路清晰的说。

男人点了点头，“那就是吧。”此时两个孩子完全被这个浪人吸引了注意力，好奇着他和宇智波一族的纠葛。

“那么，”佐良娜说，“你能说的具体一点吗？比如那个人的名字？相貌？”

说到这里这位浪人先生皱了皱眉头。“我如果知道他叫什么就好办多了。我不知道他叫什么，也没看见他长什么样。”

“那……总有点线索吧？你们是怎么认识的？你怎么知道他有写轮眼？”博人问。

男人打量了一下面前的两个孩子。他们年纪虽然幼小，却很机敏。但不论他们如何聪慧，毕竟只是四五岁的小孩子，如果成年人想要从他们这里套出有用的信息并不困难。想到这里，中年男人便继续说下去了。

“二十年前，我与他交过手一次，我的左臂正是在这次打斗中失去的……当时有大雾，他还带着面具，我唯一看到的就是他红色的瞳孔。后来，我听说那是写轮眼，正是这只眼睛可以看穿我的剑法。”他谈到这里顿了顿，“这二十年来，我一直闭门琢磨用怎样的剑法可以快过这只眼睛。所以如今我希望跟那个人再交手一次。”

“二十年？”博人和佐良娜惊叹了一声，彼此对望了一眼。想来他既不是忍者，又对世事变迁不怎么了解，难怪不知道宇智波和写轮眼的关系。

“大叔，我觉得你很可能找不到那个人了……”博人说。

“为什么……？”

“因为宇智波一族在我出生很久很久以前就被不在这里了。”佐良娜接过话。

浪人笑了一声。“那你又是怎么来的？”

“我也不太清楚……但好像……只有我爸爸还在村子里……也不是一直都在，他经常在外面……”佐良娜也说不清到底发生了什么，因为她的确没有亲眼见过写轮眼。

“你刚才说——「这只眼睛」对吧？”博人插嘴道，“你看到的是一只写轮眼吗？”

“没错……那人只有一只写轮眼。小姑娘，你爸爸是这样吗？”

“我……我不知道……”佐良娜泄气的说，“我没怎么见过他……不过——”她又想了想，“我妈妈应该知道的，我可以问问她。”听说这个男人和自己的家族，甚至于和父亲有些渊源，佐良娜立刻热心起来，急急忙忙跑开，留下博人一个人与浪人在原地。

“喂大叔，你再继续讲讲和这个人的故事嘛。为什么会打起来呢？”博人说。

“我长大的地方是个如今已经覆灭的的小国家……”中年人慢慢说，“但在二十年前，我们当时和火之国正在交战之中。我们为了掩护大名撤退而断后，和一群忍者在国境附近交战……在那之前我从来没见过忍者，但只要一交上手，我就立刻就明白了他们是非常厉害的家伙。我们打了一整天，那时林子里起了很大的雾……”

他说话的间隙时不时会闭一闭眼睛，好像当时的场景还历历在目。“我们——不管是敌人也好，还是自己人，所有人都在树林里分散了。这时候我遇到了那个人——他受了伤，又落单，一个人靠在树下……”

“等等！你不是说被他砍掉了一只手吗？他既然重伤又怎么能做到呢？”

男人对博人的打断并不太理会。“你听下去就知道了。我原本有些忌惮他会不会用什么忍术，想要观察一阵，但又怕他的同伴先找到他，那样我就万万没有胜算了。于是我还是提刀上前走过去。幸运的是他的伤比我想的还要重些——他一开始还试图施个忍术，但似乎没有能量了……”

“你是说查克拉耗尽了。”博人又插嘴。

“差不多吧，总之他用不了忍术，纯用体术跟我搏斗。可不知道怎么回事，我的剑法全部被看穿了。我自小修习的剑术流乃是我国的秘术，以快制胜——可是没想到竟不能一击杀了他。虽然后来我才知道那是因为他有写轮眼的缘故，但当时我一点头绪也没有，使的剑法也越来越急。不过那里毕竟是我国的边境，我素来熟知地形，和他打斗的时候我慢慢将他引向了悬崖。那悬崖很深，下头有条河便是划分两国的边境，水流非常急。他要是摔下去，就算是忍者恐怕也……”

“那会儿雾还很大，他根本不可能提前看到旁边的悬崖。所以我向他左边砍去——我想这一刀下去，他必然本能的往右躲开；可这么一来，虽然躲过了我的刀，却会跌下高崖。”

“啊……”博人紧张的握了握拳头，“那他——不，你说他砍伤了你，那他肯定没摔下去。可是你砍他，他怎么……？”

浪人的眼神里终于出现了波动。“是啊，”他提高了一点声音，“我以为自己稳握胜算，没想到他竟然不往右躲，反而朝左一转扛下了我的一击。我当时一呆。这种生死相搏的时刻，一瞬间也能决定胜负。他乘着这个空隙迎面而上，然后我的手……”中年男人摸了摸左手，沉思的望着远处。

正说到这里，佐良娜气喘吁吁的跑回来了。“大叔！我问了妈妈，”她的眼睛闪着光，“妈妈说爸爸现在确实只有一只写轮眼！”

“这么说很可能大叔要找的是你爸？”博人连忙接话。

“也许吧……？”佐良娜虽然聪慧，但年纪太小又一心只想着爸爸，其实考虑的并不周全。她完全忽略了宇智波一族原本就很有可能还有其他一只写轮眼的成员——更不要提爸爸在二十年前的年龄了。

“你爸爸……现在在哪里？”男人沉声说。

“我爸爸在村子外执行任务，他不在这里。”佐良娜说，“你和我爸爸发生了什么？”她现在已经完全认定浪人要找的是她的父亲了。

浪人却懒得在重复一遍刚才的故事。他用左手扶住剑鞘，用拇指抵着护手把刀推出来一部分，一股寒光从剑鞘里透出。“既然如此……那女儿如果遇到危险，他就会出现了吧？”他把目光投向佐良娜。

两个孩子此时也胆怯了，不由退了一步。“你别过来……”佐良娜说。

“喂，你可别随便碰我家女儿啊。”忽然有个声音打断了气氛。

“妈妈！”粉色头发的女性突然现身在女儿面前。浪人似乎也感受到对方并不是外表所展现出来的柔弱女子，一时间谨慎的收敛了气息。

“刚才佐良娜忽然问我爸爸有几只写轮眼我就觉得很奇怪，果然是遇到了什么怪人。”小樱抱着手说，“你叫什么？为什么来木叶？”

浪人沉默了一会儿。为了尽快找到那个家伙，他最终还是如实开口道：“我叫吉次郎。来这里找一个有写轮眼的人，那孩子说是她的爸爸。”

“他说要找一个二十年前把他的胳膊砍下来的家伙再打一架！那个人戴了面具、有一只写轮眼。”博人在一旁解说。

“二十年前？”小樱不禁失笑的看了看佐良娜，“那时候你爸爸才跟你现在差不多大呢，怎么可能是爸爸……再说爸爸从前也是两只写轮眼的。”佐良娜立刻泄气的嘟了嘟嘴。看到佐良娜难过的小脸，小樱又接着安慰说：“不过嘛……他要找的人，大概你也认识。”

“咦？”佐良娜吃了一惊，“可是我不认识村子里还有其他的宇智波族人呀？”

小樱笑着摸了摸佐良娜的头，又转头看向吉次郎。“的确写轮眼是宇智波一族独有的血继限界，但有一个例外。他并不是宇智波族人，却有一只写轮眼，甚至还让这只眼睛成了他的成名招牌。”此时另外三双眼睛齐齐看向了小樱，佐良娜屏住了呼吸，而吉次郎也不由自主的向前走了半步。

“也就是「写轮眼的卡卡西」。”小樱说。

“骗人的吧！”短暂的沉默后，博人抢先说。“卡卡西伯伯哪有什么写轮眼啊？你知道吗佐良娜？”

“我也没有听过这个名号……”佐良娜也同样困惑的看着妈妈。

“那么，你说的这个人他在哪里？”吉次郎问。

小樱耸耸肩。“不在了。上次忍界大战之后就不存在了。”

吉次郎震惊的抬起头。他的脸本身隐藏在斗笠里，此时完全暴露在阳光下。“他——他死了？”吉次郎的声音有些颤抖，内心感到一片空虚。这个他曾经连名字都不知道的忍者的确是他一生之中遇到的最强大的对手。这二十年来他拼命磨炼剑术，希望能快到攻破他的瞳术。然而此刻他却得知——这个人已经不在了？

小樱正要开口，却被人抢先。

“小樱，你这样说的我好像已经过世了似的。”一个懒洋洋的声音从树上传来。

“不对吗老师？「写轮眼的卡卡西」已经不存在了呀。”小樱笑着吐了吐舌头，卡卡西从树上一跃而下，落在了几人中间。

“哟，你们好呀。”他笑着跟孩子们打了个招呼然后看向浪人。“好久不见啊……你是特地来找我的吗？”

吉次郎瞪着眼前这个突然闯过来的白发男人，然后又转头看向小樱。“你说我要找的人就是他？这——这怎么可能？他的眼睛根本就是普通的眼睛啊！”

“这个啊……”卡卡西摸了摸左眼，“发生了一点事情，我把那只眼睛弄丢了。”

原本还一脸不可置信、完全蒙住的吉次郎忽然冷静下来，哼笑了一声。“别以为你们随便找个眼睛上有疤的人就能糊弄我。我虽然不认识那个忍者，但要说他会把那只红色的眼睛搞丢，我是决不相信的。”

“嗯？”小樱并不知道前因后果，疑惑的看着对方。

“小鬼，我刚才跟你说到过的……”他乜了一眼博人，“和我交手的那个家伙在生死攸关的时候竟然没有本能的躲开，你知道为什么他会这么做吗？”

博人想了想，“也许是因为他发现了悬崖吧？”

“不……那不是一般的雾气，更像一种沼气，就算是「那种」的眼睛，恐怕也看不透的。况且，”吉次郎的声音非常笃信，“我这一生不知道有过多少次生死相博、我比任何人都清楚在战斗中的本能，我砍向他的时候，他不避开却把身子主动撞过来让我砍。这种事情想想不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“这个场景我印象尤深，而正是这个转折决定了战斗的结果……这其中的缘故，我后来琢磨很久才明白。”吉次郎盯着面前的白发男人，似乎在观察他的神色。但卡卡西只是懒散的站在一旁静静的听他说。“这也就是我说，为什么那个男人不可能搞丢他的眼睛。”

“我明白了！”佐良娜说，“如果按照大叔你的意思，在那种时刻一个人是无法抗拒自己的本能的，也就是说，他主动把身子撞上来——这就是他的本能行动。可是……这好奇怪啊。”

吉次郎点点头。“没错。后来我才想明白，他这么做，是害怕自己由于受伤而躲不开我的一击，被砍伤左眼——所以他不惜用右身来阻止我，谁知道阴差阳错竟然这个结果。也就是说——保护那只眼睛正是他的本能。”

两个孩子都惊呆了。

“所以，这样一个人，”吉次郎说，“怎么可能在他还活着的时候却丢了写轮眼？”

“你说的不错。”卡卡西终于开口了。“但那的确是我。如果你不相信我是那个人的话……”他的右手汇聚起了查克拉的低鸣。

“这个忍术你还记得吗？当时我的查克拉已经不足以支撑我使用雷切……但你应该见到了。”吉次郎的眼珠转了转，却发不出声音来。博人和佐良娜也靠着小樱盯着六代目火影。

“好厉害的术……”博人感叹道。

卡卡西此时已经收起了雷切，他半耷着眼睛看着对方。“你……”吉次郎最终找回了声音，“你真的是那个人……这怎么可能？”

“要说为什么没了写轮眼嘛，这个情况也比较特殊。”卡卡西说，“大概算是物归原主了吧。很抱歉，你千里迢迢来到这里，我却没有写轮眼了。”

“不过六代目就算没有写轮眼，也可以赢的吧……”佐良娜小声嘀咕。

吉次郎今天接受到的消息似乎比他二十年来加起来还要多。“你说他是六代……火影？”

“对啊！你看那个！卡卡西伯伯的头像！”博人指了指远处的火影岩。

浪人来回看了看火影岩和面前的男人。“你果然得到了一只好用的眼睛……难怪你那么宝贝这个战利品。”

“那不是什么战利品。”卡卡西发声道，他的气场忽然冷肃起来，一改刚才懒散的表象。这反激起了吉次郎的战斗欲。

“那么……没了那只眼睛，你还想试试快剑吗？”

“喂喂，我说算了吧……村子里面就别打打杀杀了。再说……老师当上六代目可是在没有写轮眼之后啊，即使不用眼睛老师也很强的。”小樱急忙打了个圆场，对浪人喊道。

但明显气场已经不同了。要与一个拿着杀人剑的武士交流，不流血是不做不到的。

“小樱，你把他们两个带走。”卡卡西对自己的学生说。小樱点点头，招呼博人和佐良娜过来。两个孩子虽然还想亲眼看看六代目怎样出手，但在火影的威严下还是不情不愿的跟着小樱离开了。

“那么……我只用体术。开始吗？”卡卡西摆好的架势，把双足分开一些，手里拿了一柄苦无。

吉次郎也把腰弯下去一些。就是现在了。这二十年的辛勤修炼就是为了这一击。虽然对方已经没了那只能看穿行动的眼睛，但……他左手握在剑鞘上，右手扶住了刀柄。

“开始吧。”

开始的一刻吉次郎忽然意识到这二十年不光是他的二十年——也是对面这个男人的二十年。他在二十年里经历了什么？他的苦无变得也比当年要快了许多许多。

而结束也只在一刹那。生死本身就是一瞬间的事情。两人的位置已经在一招之间交换了。

他们停了下来。

卡卡西嘴角的面罩破开一角。

“是我输了。”吉次郎说。他的斗笠从头上掉落，原本系在颈部的、斗笠的绳带断开了。

“你的剑法果然快了很多呢。”对方收起了戾气，“不过……毕竟不是人人都能有一次世界大战的经验啊。”六代目露出一个无奈的笑容。

吉次郎的肩膀垮下来了，他有些颓然的站着。“其实我一直知道自己是赢不了的……我只不过是自我欺骗你是靠着那只眼睛罢了。没有写轮眼，你还是很强。”

“不。”卡卡西却反驳了，“没有那只写轮眼我就做不到的。”

“无论是力量还是头脑，你在我见过的对手当中都是一流的……”

“我不是指这个……”卡卡西说，“唔，比方说如果我没有这只眼睛，今天我们的对决也不会发生。当时我砍断了你的一只手臂，占了很大的优势，却没有追杀你、让你逃走了。虽然我也受了伤，但要杀掉一个没了手的武士还是勉强可以做到的。”

吉次郎不知道为什么他突然说起那时候的事情。

“我没有追上去，是因为要赶去救同伴。不能干掉敌人固然是废物，但如果因此没能保护好同伴，那就连废物都不如。正是因为有这样的想法，所以才没有追杀你。”卡卡西说，“而这个做派——正是这只眼睛的主人教给我的。同样就如你所说，如果我不是为了左眼，恐怕当时就跌下了悬崖。也就是说，没有这只写轮眼的话，现在我们两个人都不会站在这里了。”

“当然你也可以说这只是个巧合——”卡卡西耸耸肩，“我只是想说，如果不是有这只眼睛的话，我不可能做到今天的我所做的一切。”浪人忽然懂了他的意思。在过去的二十年里，这只写轮眼一定对他的人生道路产生了重大的影响。即使吉次郎这样一面之交的敌人都能看到卡卡西被那只眼睛所影响的一个本能的动作、一个瞬间的决定，可以想见这种影响力是怎样深深的把控着他人生的轨迹。

“并且，”卡卡西又说，“写轮眼也不是战利品，这是一个重要的人托付给我的……礼物。”他把手放在左眼上，仿佛那只眼睛还是红色的。

“……原来如此。”一直以来，吉次郎都认为对方潜意识对写轮眼的保护是出于对力量的追求，真相却与他所想的截然不同。“可如果是这样……你为何还是没了那只眼睛？”

卡卡西沉默了一会儿，浪人原本以为他不会回答这个问题。但最终卡卡西还是说：“在四战的时候我又见到了……那个人。我们用这对写轮眼拯救了世界，我想也算得上物尽其用了吧——这之后我就彻底失去了它。”

吉次郎却皱着眉头。“果然还是很奇怪啊。既然是这么有深意的东西，你们村子的孩子却连你有过写轮眼都不知道。”他敏锐的指出来。

“我曾经用了近二十年的写轮眼，”卡卡西慢慢说，“二十年来，我的名号一直是「写轮眼的卡卡西」……因为得到眼睛的时候，答应过要让这只眼睛帮我看清未来之类的话。不过上次忍战见面，总觉得我们能稍稍看清一些了吧，未来的道路。”

所以也就不再执着于让写轮眼的威名名扬天下。「拷贝忍者」、「写轮眼的卡卡西」从此都封尘在了历史中。

“这样啊……未来的道路……这一次你们约定了什么？”

“唔，世界和平之类的？”卡卡西蹙着眉头笑了一下。

“哈！”吉次郎也罕见的咧嘴笑了笑，“可真是野心不小的心愿啊。”

“可不是嘛，他说的倒是轻松。”六代目懒洋洋的抱怨了一句，指了指自己背后的火影岩。“明明是要一起奋斗的的事情，他一个人走了，我却只好每天兢兢业业的干活了。”虽然嘴里这么说着，结果还是义无反顾的担当了六代目火影的重任，殚精竭虑的稳定了战后混乱的局势。

“你在意的不是写轮眼。”吉次郎感叹说。

“对啊，当然不是写轮眼。”卡卡西轻快的回答，尾调稍稍拖长了一点。

如果需要「看清未来」的时候，就会有「写轮眼的卡卡西」。而如果需要「维护和平、不再有战争」的时候，就会有「六代目火影卡卡西」。

在意的只是这份信念而已。

“那么这个人在哪里呢？能让像你这样的男人也折服的家伙，我实在很好奇。”吉次郎说。

“他呀……已经去另一个世界了。”卡卡西说。

“那墓碑呢？”

白发男人弯起眼睛。“那家伙走了一些弯路，在别人看来可是个名副其实的「大恶人」。没有立碑，也不能留下名字。”

这一点倒是让吉次郎没有想到的。“也没有亲人祭拜吗？”

“他的亲友啊……应该只剩我了吧？”六代目摊了摊手，“不过身为火影，我也没有立场去供奉那家伙。”

这种场景里似乎没什么好说的，也没什么要说的。

“今天我都在说些什么啊真是的，”卡卡西摸了摸头发，“大概是很久没有听人提起过写轮眼的事情了……一下子还挺……”他露出了有些怀念的语气。四战也过去许多年了，新生的一代不再为往事所牵绊，而经历过战火的人们也不愿自揭伤疤。

“今后能够说起的机会只会更少啊。”吉次郎说。

“是啊……也许再过二十年就不会有人记得神无毗桥了……”卡卡西说着一个吉次郎没听说过的地名，想来是件与「那个人」有关的往事。

“你会记得的吧。”吉次郎说，“就算没有墓碑，只要有人记得就算是——”

“所以为此我大概只能活久一点了。”卡卡西望着天空看了一眼。“正好……世界和平什么的，也要花上很多年……希望见到他的时候、能有点拿的出手的成绩、不会辜负了他的托付吧。”六代目火影很坦率又谦虚的说起了自己的想法。这种想法对着木叶的忍者也许是永远说不出口的——六代目是为了四战终极反派的托付而接任火影，怎么看都是世俗所不容忍的离经叛道。无论是否被嘱托，卡卡西必然都会为村子和和平奋战到最后一刻——但成为「火影」难保没有一点私心。

吉次郎当天离开了木叶踏上归程。

如今五大国在战后维持了和平通商的局面，连旅途都变得安稳了许多，和二十年前战火连天的时代完全不同了。路过一个小镇的时候，他看到有几个小孩在玩皮球，他们的妈妈则坐在一旁聊天，卖章鱼烧的小摊子飘出香味。这样平淡的人间烟火正是六代目火影为了他的约定而努力的结果。吉次郎想起他离开前和卡卡西最后的对话。

“那么最后一个问题，”吉次郎沉默了许久说。“既然那是个无法被人悼念的家伙，就请告诉我他的名字吧。让他的姓名在这个世界上多存在一会儿，也算是祭拜一场。”

六代目火影垂下眼睛看着土地，“啊，他的名字啊，”他顿了顿，虽然在四战以后他已经很久不能堂而皇之的提起，但那几个音节就好像一直在嘴边——不，也许是一直在心里，所以仅仅只是念出名字就好像已经说出了千言万语。

“带土，宇智波带土。”

END


End file.
